Singin' in the Rain
by Flying Dog Co
Summary: Edward Mason is a huge star in his time,Edward is utterly surprised at Bella Swan, the one girl who doen't know who he is. When new technology comes, Edwards star days are soon numbered. Will someone help him create a masterpiece in 6 weeks? AU


Singin▓ In the Rain

Premiere Tonight Biggest Picture of 1927 Edward Mason and Jessica Stanly V in the ⌠The Royal Rascal■

Four spotlights beamed into the cool starless night. A swarm of people were gathered behind the sidelines of the Gravmans movie theature. Cars were parked bumper to bumper for miles around. A velvety red luxurios carpet was laid out from the cold wet side walk, all the way to the entance to the theater. Three little boys were sitting on the limbs of the old white birch. In there lap was a jumbo sound catcher triing to listen in on the big news.  
⌠This is Alice Brandon ladies and gentleman. I am glad to be here tonight to announce the premiere of this wonderful film, the Royal Rascal.■ A short woman with spicky black hair and a pixie-like appearence anounced excitedly into a big silver microphone. ⌠ Every star in Hollywood is here to help welcome this new picture from Monumental Pictures. What an outstanding event of 1927, everybodyis gathered hear tonight to welcome our stars. Edward and Jessica! OH here are some stars coming now.■ A sleek black car white rimmed tires pulled up to the end of the red carpet. The mob of people were triing to get past the police gaurding the aisle. Out came a girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wearing a white dress with black fringed ends.  
⌠ Here is Rosalie Hale with her husband Emmet Hale. They just got married 2 months ago but it still feels like they got married yesterday. ⌠ Alice talked into the microphone. ⌠And here comes an exotic star. Lauren Mara and Tyler Prez... Do I hear wedding bells?■ Lauren stepped out of the car. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was covered by a black feathered hat. She was wearing a sparkly low v-neck black dress. Her ⌠fiance■ Tyler was wearing a black tux with a red cape on his shoulders.  
⌠Oh! Well, Well, Well! It▓s Jasper Brown!■ The crowd cheered for half a second then fell quiet, leaving Jasper to frown in his blue dress robe. Jasper quickly walked over to Alice. ⌠Jasper is Edward▓s best friend. He plays piano on the set for Edward and Jessica.  
⌠This is an exciting moment! This is it! Here they come! The lead characters in this production!■ Motercycles zoomed by, clearing the road for a white car. The crowd all stood up and screamed at the top of their lungs. Police where having trouble keeping them back The chofers opened the gleaming white doors. Out stepped a man and women on the other side. The man had bronze hair. His tux was covered by a white trench coat. The woman was wearing an elegant pale green coat with a sparkly green dress underneath. Her blond hair was curled up on top of her head. Her shoulders were covered with a white bowe. ⌠Here is Edward Mason and Jessica Stanly!■ The crowd was pushing the police officers to the ground in excitment. Edward and Jessica where beaming their star white smiles.  
⌠Ladies and Gentleman, you look at this couple and can just see the wedding arch already! Like toast and butter,people! Toast and Butter!■ Edward frowned slightly at that... but he was quickly posing for the cameras with a smile. They both walked over to Alice.  
⌠Mason and Stanly! Edward, tell me, are these rumers true? Will wedding bells ring for you two?■ Edward glared at her. ⌠Jessica and I have no statement to make now. We▓re just good friends.■ Alice Frowned. ⌠You▓ve come a long way together...■ She quickly smiled brightly. ⌠Tell us how it happened.■ ⌠Jessica and I have made many films together-■ He said, just going along with it and looking at Jessica. But he was cut off.  
⌠Oh no, Edward. I want the story for the beginning.■ Alice interupted, sounding like a physco reporter.  
⌠Alice, not in front of all these people.■ Edward answered, making it clear that that was the end. But Alice, being Alice, pushing for more.  
⌠The story of your success is incredible to people all over the world.■ She begged. ⌠Please.■ Edward just nodded and grabbed the microphone, while Jessica looked at him intently.⌠Well, any story of my career would have to include my lifelong friend, Jasper Brown.■ Jaspers face lit up as he shook hands with Edward. ⌠We grew up together, worked together.  
⌠My mother and father sent me to fine schools, including dancing schools...where I first met Jasper. And with him, I used to perform for Mum and Dad▓s society friends.■

-Flashback-  
Edward dancing as a little boy in the middle of the room while Jasper played a hurmonica. People where watching them,throwing pennies at them .But the performance was cut short by a man picking up Jasper and Edward and carrying them to a different room, luctuaring them about why they shouldn▓t play like that for money.  
-Flashback ends-

⌠They used to make a big fuss over us. If I was good, I was allowed to accompany Mum and Dad to the theatre.

-Flashback-  
Edward and Jasper staring at a poster with the title The Dangers of Dracilla starring Esme Cullen. Jasper put a finger to his lips in a ▒ quiet▓ guesture as they ducked so that the ticket seller couldn▓t see them ducking into the theater.  
-Flashback ends-

⌠To this was added rigorous musical training at the Conservatory of Fine Arts. We roundded out our apprenticeship at an expensive dramatics academy. And at all times my motto remained: Pride. Always Pride.■ He paused for reaction from the crowd, then continued. ⌠In a few years, we were ready to embark on a dance concert tour. We played the finest symphonic halls in the country.■

-Flashback-  
⌠Fit as a fiffle and ready for love. I can jump over the moon up above. Fit as a fiddle and rady for love.■ They sang while playing their violens. They then started to play while doing tricks. Durring the first trick, Jasper had his arms around his fiddle the was in front of Edward..While they played like this, they danced. They then broke apart and put the violen over their heads, still playing it musicaly. They put the bottom end of their violens on the floor and scooched down to play it that was too.Then Jasper jumped up onto Edwards back and Edward started walking, still scooched down. Jasper swung his legs in the act of walking while still sitting there. Theyu still kept playing.  
-Flashback ends-

⌠Finally we decided to come to sunny California. We were strande- resting upnwhen movie studios offeres atarted pouring in. We sorted them out ands decided to favor Monumental Pictures...■

-Flashback-  
⌠Now you see her. Now here▓s a bit, Bert, where you get it on the Jaw.■ Jasper and Edward where playing the background music for this movie, although back in the time movies didn▓t have sound.. They were playing and watching the film from behind the camera. This set was ment to be like one of the old western ones, swinging front doors and all. Just then ▒Bert▓ barged in to see a guy trying to force a lady to dance, he had grabbed her by the arms and swayed violently. ▒Bert▓ Strode over to them and tore the guy away, punching him in the jaw. The guy backed up from the impact and hit his back on the bar, with a big ⌠oof!■ he fell to the ground.  
⌠CUT! No, no that wasn▓t right! ⌠ The red-faced director practicaly yelled at the guys motionless figure while jumping up and standing in front of him.He then pointed to the wine gasses behind the bar. ⌠Your sapposed to go over the bar and crash into the glasses! Again!■ When the guy did nothing, the director stomped and shook the guy. ⌠OKay, Bob? Bob! Oh, THat▓s just swell, just swell. Take him away fellas!■ Two burly-looking guys came over and grabbed the unconsouse ▒Bob▓.⌠ We have lost more stuntmen on these pictures, It▓ll take hours to get a new one from casting!■ Edward jumped up and walked over to the director. ⌠Mr. Dexter, I can do that.■ ⌠Your a mugician.■ ⌠That▓s a moot point.■ Jasper put in, folding his arms across his chest.  
⌠No kidding! What▓s your name?■ ⌠Edward Mason.■ Edward answered quickly, saluting the director.  
⌠Wise guy, huh? OKay, I▓ll try you.■ He said, then grabbed Edward by the sleaves and threw him at the dressing managers. ⌠Get this guy into Bob▓s suit! And remember, Mason, you might be trading that fiddle in for a harp.■ Edward was then dressed into Bob▓s suit and they took their positions on the set.  
⌠Camera!■ The director started.. ⌠Bert, Come in. Now you see him. That▓s it. Here▓s where you get it, right on the jaw!■ Bert swung back his arm and hit Edward square on the chin. Edward skipped back from the blow and fell backward, almost like a flip, behind the bar. In this proccess his legs hit the glasses lined up behind.  
⌠CUT! That was WONDERFUL!■ Edward stood up and whiped the dirt and shattered shards off his arms.  
⌠ Got any more chores you want done?■ ⌠Plenty!■ -Flashback ends-

⌠ And so my stunt work started. I▓d get in planes that they drove through barns and buildings, ride motercycled off a cliff into the ocean, walk into sheds that exploded after I closed the door, and much, much more. And of course, throughout all of those pictures, Jessica was-■ cough ⌠- as always friendly to me. I was, speaking to her once, when the producer, R.F. Simpson walked over and shook my hand and told me that in the next picture, I was pairing up with Jessica for the main roles. And now here we are!■ The crowd cheered and clapped, obviosly happy to have heard Edwards long speach about his career.  
⌠Thank you, Edward.■ Alice breathed. ⌠And I▓m sure you and Jessica will continue making movie history tonight in your greatest picture, The Royal Rascal.■ While she was saying this, Edward and Jessica were quickly beaming at cameras as they flaced like crazy. With that Edward waved and turned around, leading Jessica into the theater. He turned around while backing still, waving at the camera men. ⌠Get enough, boys?■ 


End file.
